


The Night of the Giving Head

by be_dazzled06



Series: In Another Life [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Miraxus, One Shot, Sexy, Sexy Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Erza forces everyone to watch some dirty movie because the girls wanted to learn how to please their partners. Little did they know, they were in for a big surprise.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: In Another Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Night of the Giving Head

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to upload a slight angsty Miraxus but I ended up with this fluff! Hope you like it though. I was laughing the entire time I was writing this one. Nothing explicit but very, very suggestive.  
> Also, the movie "The Night of the Giving Dead" does exist so I won't take credit for that. lol

It was Mira's turn to host Girls Night, which means, everybody's coming to the Strauss House and one certain manly man was getting kicked out of it. Mira loved her brother but rules are rules: No men allowed in Girls Night. She prepared everything, as the hostess, and secured all materials needed as instructed by Erza Scarlet. She didn't know who appointed Erza as leader of the group but if the redhead had the energy to suggest they appoint a leader then raise her hand and nominate herself, then Mira had no arguments. She only had enough energy to juggle working the bar at the guild, taking care of her family and her old house and… why was keeping secrets so exhausting?

"We're here!" announced Erza, hoisting boxes and boxes of, what Mira assumed, were alcoholic drinks. If they weren't, she had no reason to expect Cana to lag behind the Requip Mage with that _'I'm gonna get wasted'_ grin on her blushing face. From the looks of it, Cana had a good head start.

"Did you get the package I told you about?" whispered Erza, ridiculously at that, as she passed her by.

"Yes, I got the..." Mira ought to whisper back when she realized this wasn't something like a suspicious exchange in a dark alley or under an abandoned bridge. "Yes, Erza." Mira answered in a normal voice. "I got what you asked for."

"Great!" The Requip Mage exclaimed, forgetting all about her incognito mode. "You are very much reliable, Mira."

Mira answered her compliment with a sheepish smile, rethinking about her decision of sneaking into someone else's apartment just to get Erza what she wanted. That person wouldn't mind, she thought, and shook her head to brush off the idea. Mira went into her kitchen to get the various snacks she prepared for tonight's lesson, as Erza Scarlet put it, and served them to her guests.

The redhead gathered the girls around the living room, in front of the tele-lacrima Mirajane saved up all her tips for and bought just last month. She had that crazy glint in her eyes which told Mira that the redhead was up to no good. Mirajane, the hostess, shrugged it off and went on placing the bowls of varied snacks on the coffee table. There wasn't any of them could do about it, anyways. Erza Scarlet was a redhead dictator.

"Listen." Erza started. "Last time, we finished the _book–_ "

"– _Please_ , don't remind me." Lucy interjected. "I still have nightmares from that."

"I figure, Natsu went overboard?" Cana slid next to Lucy, hanged her arm over her shoulders and breathed alcohol into her face.

"That guy never holds back!" The night of terror flashed before Lucy's brown eyes.

"Well, Gray-sama liked it."

"Good for you, Juvia."

Mira only watched over the rim of her wineglass, as the conversations took a turn away from the redhead, who was now fuming at the fact that she was being ignored.

"Enough!" Erza barked, getting the attention of everyone. "Now, I am sure that we learned a lot from that book. So, I've decided, its better we see a more practical application of it." Erza proudly plugged the tape into the lacrima, then, took her seat next to a skeptical Evergreen, chocolate eyes shining in anticipation.

All eyes were on the screen as 'Night of the Giving Head" played through Mira's new tele-lacrima.

Mira should have known better; of all the great titles she could find, Mira grabbed the worst one in history. The name gave it away and judging by its cover, this one was going to be a cheap, low budget porno. Right into it, the movie opened with a dark forest and four clueless bimbos finding themselves lost in it. The Take-Over Mage had her doubts and decided to drink herself silly rather than sit through an hour of tasteless and low quality humping with a flat, rushed storyline. Unlike her, however, the rest of the Fairy Girls seemed curious, locking their interested eyes on the screen.

Mirajane munched on her cheddar as Clueless Bombshell No. 1 got separated from her group and stumbled into an old, abandoned shack. Predictable. She rose to her knees and poured herself another glass of wine when the muscular, half-naked man stepped out into the light and attacked the bombshell. Mira settled back to her space on the floor, deciding against the nuts which were best paired with Cana's beer. She swirled her red drink in the glass, taking in the aroma, when everyone shrieked at the screen, where the half-naked guy ripped off the cloth that covered his manhood, which was now staring angrily at the girls through the screen – uncensored.

"Why are we watching this?!" Lucy slapped both palms on her eyes, hiding away from that angry rod.

"To learn."

The Celestial Mage gaped at the redhead, who hadn't taken her brown eyes away from the scene.

"Learn what?!" She questioned when the redhead fell silent and all focused on the dirty movie.

"Mira-nee! Why would you even let us watch this?"

"Weren't you listening? I said, so we can learn how to satisfy our respective partners." Mira was about to put the blame on the redhead who asked – _forced_ – her to steal the dirty movie, when said redhead spoke over her. "Men love this thing that this girl is doing."

All pairs of eyes – some offended, some confused, some certainly amused – drifted to Mira's new tele-lacrima where, true to the title, Bombshell had her fingers wrapped around the man's erection, pumping her fist up and down the angry rod.

The girls fell silent, fighting the wave of embarrassment but seemed agreeing to what Erza just said. No one would openly admit it but Mira was at least ninety-nine percent sure, all the girls have done that to their partners. It was just a…

"Ah! W-w-why is she… w-why is s-she putting it in her mouth?!" Lucy, who has taken it upon herself to be the group's spokesperson, jumped from her seat and yelled at Erza, scandalized at the scene unfolding on the screen.

But Erza's eyes remained drilled on the screen, unfazed by the girls berating her of this choice.

"Men like that thing too."

The yelling around her stopped collectively and everyone hesitantly returned to their position on the floor.

"If Gray-sama likes that… perhaps Juvia could… Juvia could learn…" The Water Mage tried to focus – to watch and learn, but her face twisted and winced in disgust as the angry rod appeared and disappeared between the woman's full lips. "that?"

"Not in a million years." The Celestial Mage held, sounding less assertive than she was earlier and certainly less convincing.

Then, the Strauss house fell silent as the camera panned into the face of the muscular man, who looked like he was having the time of his life. The girls, Mira could tell, were becoming less and less judgmental and turning more and more flustered – turned on even. But it wasn't doing anything for Mirajane. She had much more fun than that. She took a lazy sip from her glass. Mirajane could care less about Clueless Bombshell No. 2 walking into the scene and wanting to join the party.

Until…

"Mira-nee's in the movie?"

Mirajane choked on her last sip.

"What?" Her blue eyes caught herself on the tele-lacrima, making out with a muscular guy who had his back on the camera. And when she saw his tattoo, everything they did that night flashed before her very eyes.

"Stop the movie, Erza!" Mira ordered, heart beating crazy against her chest. But Erza's hawk eyes were trained at the screen where the muscular man stripped Mirajane Strauss down to… her sexy smile. It wasn't new to anyone seeing Mirajane's naked body. They've seen each other naked in the bathhouse.

But, if the now panicking Take-Over Mage didn't do something now, they'll all gonna know. Mira fumbled for the remote, diving next to the dumbfounded Requip Mage to shut down the tele-lacrima. Only that… Mira was a tad too late.

"Oh, Laxus–"

Then a cracking noise filled the entire Strauss house until the screen turned black and the tele-lacrima had shut down – forever. A metal serving plate sliced through the center of the screen.

The girls hesitantly checked on Mirajane, who was stuck in throwing stance, their mouths hanging open, jaws dropping on the floor.

It wasn't like, the girls never imagined Mira with anyone. That's Mirajane Strauss, every man and even woman's dream. But seeing naked Mira next to a naked Laxus… that was hard to process.

"Oh, well. I forgot… I have this thing tomorrow." Mira avoided the pairs of toubled eyes and looked everywhere but at anyone. Might as well do that, because she didn't know who to look for help. "I need to be early for it." She added a fake laugh just to sell the story. "So, yeah."

Mirajane gathered the girls and unceremoniously threw them out of her house, despite Erza's strong protest, and slammed the door in their faces.

"Great." She pouted, hoping everyone would just forget about tonight. No chance in hell, she was sure, because Mirajane would be the talk of the town for a while. Her head was hurting just trying to think of the aftermath. Then, someone cleared her throat and Mira realized she didn't get rid of one more witness.

"Lisanna…"

Yeah, she forgot for a moment that Lisanna actually lived with her. It's the first time Mira wanted to run away as far as possible from her sweet, little sister Lisanna, who just watched her older sister getting naked with a man in a dirty movie.

"Y-you didn't…" Lisanna's blue eyes was shifty, not really sure how to confront her older sister. "I mean, not… not in… this house, right?"

"In his apartment."

That hole on the ground that swallowed sounded really good right now.

"Oh good!" Relief washed over the younger Strauss sibling. "Well, I'll go ahead and get some sleep then. Since, we gotta be early for that thing you have."

Yeah, if she could get some good sleep after that… after… even Mira was sure she was going to be up all night.

Lisanna ran upstairs and disappeared into the second floor but returned to send her older sister a consolation of some sort. Raising both thumbs up, Lisanna said, "Nice figure, Mira-nee!" And escaped to her room again.

Just great. Mira was going to scar Lisanna forever. She walked back to the couch, thinking of any way to erase everybody's memory.

"A potion maybe?" She mulled over the idea, which was turning into a good one. "Where can I get one?" Then, her contemplating blue eyes landed on the broken tele-lacrima sitting dead on her wooden divider; a light smoke signaling its permanent death oozed out of the cut. Warm tears brimmed around Mira's eyes. Those late nights working for extra jewel? All gone.

* * *

Laxus strolled back into town in one piece. He headed to the Fairy Tail guild to report back to Mira about his recently concluded job, get some rest and prepare for some sleepless nights he was going to spend in the sac with none other than his secret girlfriend. He was sure she was going to like all the new toys he bought for both their pleasure, tucked safely inside his travel bag. Was he the best secret boyfriend or what? The Lightning Dragon-Slayer walked into a rather unusually quiet guild; so quiet that he almost doubted he was in the right building. Recognizing all the familiar faces sitting around the tables, Laxus was sure he was in the right place. The members of his Thunder Legion were the first to welcome him, except Evergreen, who unfurled her purple fan with a loud sound for a double purpose: hide and cool down her heated face.

"What's up with her?"

Evergreen quickly shifted in her seat and averted her gaze away from Laxus' scrutiny.

"I don't know." Answered Freed. "She's been like that since they came back from Girls Night."

"Oh." Laxus shrugged it off. He'd talk to her soon. For now, he needed to greet the woman wiping the bar, take a sniff of her scent he'd been missing and not do anything about it, remembering they weren't in the open yet.

Laxus passed by the old geezers who called out and invited him for a drink to celebrate his return. He wasn't in the mood for that, especially not with the oldies – Macao and Wakaba. He'd rather celebrate with the silver-haired demon, preferably naked too. He passed by the girls table who, just like Ever, avoided his eyes at all cost, except Wendy and the drunk Cana.

"Oi, Laxus!" the Card Mage slurred.

"Hey." He made the mistake of approaching the girls table and getting hit on the forearm with Cana's weak punch.

"Welcome back, you dawg!"

He didn't like it. So, he moved along and finally made it to his destination – Mirajane. He didn't have to greet her with words. His presence and focus on her was more than enough to get her attention. Mirajane smiled at him, her pearl-white teeth shining in the light of day, but her blue eyes were definitely, definitely cursing at him.

Laxus frowned. "What?"

True to Mira fashion, she only pushed the tape on the counter in front of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, maintaining her bright smile and betraying eyes, instead of answering him. Laxus' now annoyed stare shifted down the tape and read the title. His eyes widened in shock and maybe, a bit of embarrassment.

"You went through my stash?"

Mira's trained smile dropped. "I can't believe you tape over them with our… our…" She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Laxus' skin was growing red as his eyes ping-ponged between the offended girlfriend and the lewd item in front of him.

"Whoa!" Bickslow popped into the conversation, staring amusingly at the tape. He picked it up and enjoyed inspecting it as if by doing so, he could actually see through the cover. "I gave this to Boss on his birthday."

"You're the one who gave that to him?" That explained the poor taste because Laxus would never…

"Of all the good titles I had in my collection, you stole that one?" His color was coming back and his skin was cooling down, embarrassment now replaced with the infamous Laxus' smug, one that Mira could easily read.

"Well, I just took the first thing I grabbed and sneaked out." She shot him down quickly before he made some suggestive remarks that would turn the table on her. Because Mirajane Strauss was mad, having to deal with Erza's uncomfortable questions about that thing she and Laxus did on the tape; Cana constantly asking to watch the rest of it. Oh, Mirajane was so humiliated about the whole ordeal that she didn't even know how she was able to face her baby sister. She snatched the tape from Bickslow's fingers. "You, don't come anywhere near my sister."

"Hey! What did I do?"

"And you!" Mira turned to Laxus, pointing the tape accusingly at him. "Don't be a cheap ass. Buy new tapes and don't just tape over the old ones." She turned a heel and headed to the back of the bar; only to stop and turn back to him. "By the way, the girls know about us now." Then, she disappeared into the kitchen for the rest of the day.

"The girls?" Laxus glanced at Cana's table. The Card Mage was giving him the grin of approval and two thumbs up while the rest of the table looked anywhere but at him.

And when it finally dawned on Laxus, he was sure he was going to fry one certain Strauss and he didn't give a damn if she was his girlfriend.

"Mira!"

It'll be just a matter of days for the whole story to blow out and for everyone to ask him for a copy of that tape. Also, in a few days, he'd be buying his girlfriend a new tele-lacrima because the one she bought with him wasn't working. He'd ask why it wasn't working anymore and she'd answer because it was split into two.

* * *

**Bonus**

"What's up with those two?" Natsu joined the girls table and sat next to his partner, Lucy.

"I don't know." The flustered Celestial Mage answered, pretending not to know anything, along the rest of the girls. "Might be another job or something."

Lucy wasn't the best liar.

"Oi, Juvia!" Gray, who was just coming into the guild carrying some paper bag, approached the table. "Here's the image-taking lacrima you asked about."

There was a collective gasp. Then, all eyes were on the bold Water Mage who took her man by the arm and dragged him out of the guild – no words, no explanation. Juvia just took off with Gray, leaving the wondering Fire Dragon Slayer even more confused.

"Hey, Luce, aren't you looking for an image-taker too?"

"What? N-no, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." Happy joined. "You dragged us along looking for one."

Lucy was sweating under the gaze of her comrades. "Y-you know what? I took a job request." Taking a page from Juvia's book, the Celestial Mage dragged her noisy partner out of the guild and ran off.

"Unbelievable." Erza spewed.

"Right? They were pretending to be all innocent and righteous when they are actually the ones who wanted to… Erza, are you alright?" Cana grew worried at the murderous aura enveloping the Requip Mage.

"Unbelievable!" She slammed both fists on the table, scaring the remaining girls and the people seated next to their table. "I can't believe Gray and Natsu are going to beat me to it!" She furiously glared at the guild doors where Natsu and Gray escaped and declared, "I need to get my own image-taker." Then, ran off.

"Guess, it's just you and me, huh? Script?"

"I'm pregnant, Cana. I need to lie down and take a nap."

"What?! You just took a nap right there!"

"Blame the twins." Levy waved off as she headed for one of the rooms in the upper floor.

"Dammit." Cana cursed, and then turned to her own partner who stood by her side since the beginning. "You'll never gonna leave me, are you?" She talked to her barrel, caressed it, and embraced it. "Well gonna stay together," Cana dropped an octave and whispered, "forever."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think, guys? I hope you had fun reading this as much as I did.


End file.
